michael and 3t
by jeaninereach
Summary: plse review


Michael and 3t

Michael had 3 nephews. They were titos kids. They were called 3t. that was the name of there singing group. Michael was over there house for dinner one night.

After they were eating dinner Michael was walking past there room. He herd them say yea uncle mike is cool but man life is so hard because of him. Its annoying when we get asked about him. Its like all the time. I guess he doesn't care though.

While Michael was hearing this he got very upset and hurt. He was very close with them and now he feels like there relationship got thrown out the window. He walked into titos room. Tito asked him what was wrong so Michael told him what he herd.

Tito was upset that his sons were saying that. Michael then said thanks for dinner tito. I am going to go home. Tito said ok Michael. Thanks for coming over. Mike said thanks for having me.

Michael went home and went to his room and laid down. Back at titos house he went into his sons room. He was very upset.

His sons names were Taj, Taryll , and tito Jackson. Taj asked dad what is wrong? You look mad. Tito said I am mad. You guys were talking about your uncle mike before. They said yea why? Tito said he herd everything that you said about him.

They all were upset now. Tito said your uncle went home and he is upset and he has every right to be. You guys need to go over there and spend the night and talk to your uncle. I know you boys didn't mean what you said. You have to understand that he has been dealing with so much stuff right now.

He told me that he feels like you 3 don't love him anymore and from what you said I can see were he is coming from. His sons agreed and they packed there overnight bag and left for Michaels house.

Once they got to his house they went in and knocked on his room door. Then they went in to his room. They saw him looking out the window. Michael turned around and said what are you guys doing here? Taj said we need to talk to you uncle Michael.

Mike said ok lets talk. He sat down on his bed and they sat down by him. Taj said uncle Michael we are sorry. We did not mean what we said. We were just stressed out. We know that you are going through a lot right now.

Mike said don't worry about it guys. I am ok. We are ok. They all smiled. Mike said are you staying the night? They nodded. Mike said ok then. Well you guys can stay in here I will go ad sleep on the couch. They said no we will sleep in one of the other rooms so you can have your room.

Mike said are you guys shore? They once again nodded. So mike said ok well get a good night sleep then and I will see you in the morning. The boy went to bed and so did mike.

Soon morning had arrived. Michael woke up and went down stairs. He didn't see his nephews at all. He got into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. It read dear uncle mike, we had to leave because we are getting ready for a concert. On the back is tapped a ticket for you. We really would like you to come. Mike put the letter down and called his brother tito. Tito said hey mike what's up? Mike said they want me to go to there show tonight. Should I go?

Tito replied and said yea you should. They really do feel bad about it Michael. Mike said yea I can tell. Ok I will go thanks tito. Tito said no problem man.

They both hung up the phones. Mike went in the shower and then got ready to go to the concert. Later on at night he arrived at the staples center for the concert. The concert was amazing. After the show Michael went back stage to see them.

The boys were in the middle of an interview so he stayed out of the way but were he could still hear the interview. The interviewer said so how does it feel to be in the spotlight like your uncle Michael? Taj said well its great. It feels really well. We love our uncle a lot.

The interviewer said well how does it feel to be related to the king of pop? They all said its great. The interviewer said well thanks for the interview. They said no problem. After the guys were talking and Taj said well that was another interview on uncle mike.

They all agreed. Then there father tito said you guys need to stop. They all turned around and said what do you mean. Tito pointed over to Michael. They all looked and saw Michael and he looked very upset. Tito said he herd everything you just said. I was by him.

Tito jr. said dad we didn't mean to. His father said don't tell me that. Tell your uncle all he does his care for you. He called me this morning and asked if he should come or not. He feels that you all hate him. So the boys just walked over to there uncle Michael.

Mike said you guys were amazing out there. They all said thanks. Then it was silent. Taj started t talk and then mike said well thanks for inviting me guys. I am going to go home. Have a good night and I love you. Then taj said uncle mike wait.

Mike turned around and yea? Then Taryll said uncle mike can we come back over again. Michael said not tonight. You guys had along day. Just go home and rest. I will see you guys soon. I am leaving tomorrow on a trip. I figured I would get away for a while. So you guys don't have to worry about me.

Taj asked when did you plan the trip? Michael said just now. Then he left and went back home. When he got home he started to pack a bag. The reason why he was leaving was to get out of there way. He herd a knock at his room door. He went over and opened his door.

It was 3t. they said uncle mike we know you are leaving to get out of our way. Mike did not say anything as they came into his room. They sat down in his room and saw that he was already packed. Mike said I have to go because my plane it taking off soon.

They didn't want him to go but they could tell that he was hurt. He went out the door with his bags and went to the airport. The boys decided to surprise there uncle mike and go with him. So they packed a bag and went to the airport.

Once they got there they got on to the plane and sat down in the seats. Michael was coming on to the plane and he saw the 3 of them sitting there with smiles on there face. Michael asked how did you get here so fast and does your father know and what are you doing here?

Taj answered with we took a car and yea dad knows and we want to come with you. Does that answer your questions? Michael said I think so. They all laughed and mike said ok you all can come if you want.

Well I was going to be gone for a while but since you guys are here we can go for a week and then I will send you all back and I will stay.

Tito said but that's not fair uncle Michael. We want to stay with you the entire time. Michael replied with guys I was taking this trip so I would be out of your way. So you guys can come this week but after I will send you back because its what's right.

You all know it. I know you guys don't want to even be here right now. I know that I make your lives a living hell. You don't like me and I basically ruin your life. I get it guys. So a week is long enough. Ok? They all just looked at him.

Michael just took his seat on the other side of the plane. He sat there in silence looking out the window. Taryll walked over and sat in the seat next to his uncle. He said uncle Michael we don't hate you. We did not mean what we said at all. We all get stressed out a lot.

Michael said I know you did not mean it but it still hurt. We have been close for so long. When I heard you all saying that I thought that are relationship just ended right there. I love you guys so much. You all know that. Tito and taj turned and looked at there uncle talking to all of them now.

Michael continued with when we land its going to be crazy with all of the fans. I want all of you to stay on the plane until I leave. Then after you all can go to the hotel. I will be on the 5th floor. If you need me or anything come and find me.

You guys can out in the public. I cant go out that much because of the fans. There are to many of them. So I will be in the hotel most of the time. Thy boys said ok.

They finally landed and they went by there uncles plan. It worked fine. Once they got to the hotel they went into the room that mike was in. they saw him laying on his bed with the pillow over his face. They all decided to run and jump in him.

They all were laughing. Tito said uncle mike the fans are crazy out there. We are going to go out for a while. Mike nodded. So they left the room. Michael just hung out the rest of the night. He then went to bed. Michael woke up in the morning and the guys were not back. They were out all night.

Michael called there father tito. Tito answered and mike said your boys were out all night and there still not back yet. Tito said o yea they left. There on a flight back because they were needed in the recording studio. They were coming back to you after.

Michael said tell them not to. Tell them to stay home. Tito its not worth it for them to come back. Tito asked are you sure mike? He said yea and hung up the phone after.

Tito went to the studio and told his sons what Michael had said. Tito said stay here till he gets back guys. He needs time to be alone. He was always like that. He is coming back in a week because they need him in the studio as well.

So the boys said fine. The week went by so slow for them. They wanted to see there uncle so badly. Michael had come back and right when he got back he went to the studio. The guy there said mike 3t wants you to do a song with them.

Its called why. Will you do the song with them? Michael said yea I will. When do we start? The guys said well they laid it down so all you have to do is sing your part. Michael said ok I will do that now.

So he was recording and while he was recording the song 3t came in and watched. They were amazed. After he had finished singing his part of the song he saw the guys watching. He walked in the room and said was that good or should I do it again?

They all nodded and said it was amazing uncle Michael. Michael said thanks. He then got his coat on and walked out the door. On his way out he said if you need me again jut call said uncle mike wait. Michael turned around and said yea.

Taj said please can we talk to you. Mike said ok let me go home and get unpacked and later on I will come over to your house. They agreed. So later on Michael went to there house. Once he got there he over herd them talking in there room.

He herd them say we have to fix things with uncle mike. Taj said guys we love him and he loves us. He should hate us right now after everything. Mike walked in the room and said I could never hate you guys. That's not possible.

They all said really. He said yea as he sat down. Mike then said we are family and I will be honest with you. What you said did hurt me a lot. But I know when you told me that you didn't mean it I knew you were telling the truth. I don't want you guys to hate me.

That's what i am worried about. Tito said we could never hate you uncle Michael. We look up to you and we trust you and most of all we love you. They all hugged each other. Michael said I have to get going but I will talk to you guys soon. They said good bye to him and he left feeling so much better.


End file.
